Where relationships are no go
by suddenlysomewherethatsgreen
Summary: Pre musical and Pre Orin: It was Audrey's and Seymour's own self image that kept them apart in ways that a dentist never could.


**_Author's note:_** _I have theorized for a long time that it wasn't just Orin that kept Seymour and Audrey apart. That their own insecurities were holding them back in a way he never could. Here is my attempt at explaining that._ _I don't own Little Shop Of Horrors or any characters._

* * *

 _ **To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.**_

 _ **-Federico Garcia Lorca**_

Seymour knew enough about his plants by now. In fact he knew more than enough. He knew the levels of moisture intended for his plants, the pot ash and minerals required, and he knew that above all else sunlight was important. For some plants it was easy. They'd sit proudly in the window basking in the sun for all it's glory. But some had a much harder time. They struggled bending their stem trying to get the slightest glimpse. But there were those without sunlight. The ones so close that never moved forward were the ones to wither and die the quickest. If they stood in the shadows they were done for, no matter how close the warmth and life was. Why they never tried to move he couldn't understand and thought was an obvious fix, but it never occurred to him to apply this information to his own life.

One day in mid winter the bell of the shop jingled and all three employees glanced up startled. Though their business wasn't terrible it had been a slow afternoon. A man stepped in with a dirty blonde pompadour under a hat. Audrey was the first to get up. She was eager to help, or do anything for that matter. Having been behind the counter she tucked away her "Better homes and gardens" magazine. The wide smile of a saleswoman broke across her face as she crossed the shop floor.

"Welcome. Can I help you find anything?"

"I think so." He looked her up and down and smirked.

Seymour noticed this exchange and felt suddenly uneasy. Not that she was talking to a guy, she was free to do that. Just the way he was looking at her. Like she was a fly and he was a trap.

"I'm looking for a bouquet," he stated, "Something cheap."

Audrey motioned her arm to the display case. To avoid socializing, Seymour turned to the shelf of vases by the window. Deciding now was the time to clean them. He took one off the shelf and began scrubbing it with a cloth. He could still hear them behind him.

"Are you looking for a specific arrangement or flowa'?"

"Well that depends, what's your favorite flower?"

"Oh," Audrey was taken back. She bit the inside of her lip and fumbled with her nails, suddenly feeling very meek. She wracked her brain and ended up answering honestly, "well, I like daffodils, yellow acacia, carnations…"

Seymour's back was still turned but a small smile crept on his lips. Those were his as well.

"Roses will be fine," the man said simply.

She nodded and turned to the display case.

She wasn't blind to his flirtation and tried to steer him away. "For someone special?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Guess you could say that."

At this point Seymour's curiosity got the better of him. Still polishing the vase he glanced over his shoulder. Audrey's back was turned as she reached into the display case. The man was admiring Audrey, but not her face. It made Seymour rather uncomfortable. He couldn't explain it but a pit he had never felt before grew in his stomach. With frustration, he scrubbed quicker and harder. Seymour knew Audrey was beautiful, and he knew other people thought so too. It was obvious to anyone but herself. But that's not all he thought of her. She was sweet, considerate, kind. She was a good friend. She was spunky.

Audrey turned back around and Seymour quickly turned back to the shelf, swapping out for another vase.

"Haven't I seen you someplace?" the man asked her.

Audrey smiled politely and shook her head. She brought the arrangement to the counter where an oh so eager Mr. Mushnik was waiting.

"So what are you doing later?" the man asked Audrey suddenly.

She was stunned by this. Seymour was as well, scrubbing hard and biting his lip. Audrey glanced down at the bouquet of red roses still in his hand.

"Relax doll, these are for my sister."

It was clearly a lie. Even someone as naive as Audrey could tell. Her mouth dropped open and closed several times but the words caught in her throat. Without realizing her eyes trailed over to Seymour. Still standing across the shop. Still scrubbing the vase.

"Well…"

She was interrupted by the man snapping his finger in realization and smiling wide.

"I know where I've seen you before!"

Audrey's glance moved back to the man and her eyes widened with horror. She had in fact seen him before as well, at her other job. Her face grew scarlet and she desperately prayed he wouldn't let anything slip.

"Will I see you later?" he asked reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the bills and handed them over to Mr. Mushnik. Her eyes ignored this transaction and moved back to Seymour. She was half expecting him to intervene. She wanted him to, but he wasn't. He wasn't even looking at her. Why would he? What a stupid thought.

"Well I work all day…" she trailed off.

"And after?"

Audrey glanced from this man back to Seymour. He stood there polishing, not looking up at her. Could he hear and was simply ignoring this? Did he care? The man followed her gaze and raised his eyebrow. Finally Seymour glanced up, but just for a second, and met Audrey's eyes. Quickly, he turned his back fully on her now. This hurt her more than she could explain. Her eyes fell down on her hands. Still shimmering she saw them. Under her nails were stains of glitter. It wasn't the glitter from the shop. It was from her other career. She remembered who she was.

"I'm sorry but I don't work tonight."

This confused Seymour. She never worked at night, the shop closed at 6:00. And shouldn't her not working be a good thing for him? He placed the vase on the shelf and grabbed another, keeping his back turned.

"Maybe another time?" he asked.

She glanced at Seymour one last time before smiling very weakly. "Sure."

Mr. Mushnik handed over his change and the man winked at her. He glanced briefly at Seymour, looked him up and down, and scoffed before heading out the door.

"Seems like a nice boy," Mr. Mushnik said with sarcasm.

"You don't meet nice boys when you live on Skid Row, Mr. Mushnik," she explained simply.

Seymour's back was still turned on them but his hands froze momentarily before returning to scrubbing.

"Who knows, maybe he'll even bring his wife along," Mr. Mushnik jested.

Audrey turned her face away. She didn't need his criticism. She was hurting enough already. He had toyed with her while buying flowers for someone else, and she had let him. Still, she couldn't understand why she had said yes when the answer stood so simple, just across the shop. Longingly she glanced back at Seymour. His back was still turned as he pretended to be oblivious to what was happening.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Seymour continued to polish for another moment before placing the vase back on the shelf. In doing so he caught a glimpse of Audrey and Mr. Mushnik both staring at him. He didn't realize the question had been for him.

"Huh?" he asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Do you think I should?" Audrey asked cocking her head to the side.

Audrey was staring hard at him, though he couldn't understand why. Her eyes were questioning and her lips were in a slight pout. He wanted to tell her no. He wanted to tell her that she deserved better. He wanted to tell her he spent every moment thinking about her and couldn't bare the thought of her with someone else. He wanted to tell her how he'd felt this way since her first day working here. But he caught a glimpse of Mr. Mushnik suppressing a laugh, and his heart sank.

"Whatever makes you happy Audrey," he replied finally.

This wasn't the answer she was hoping for. Audrey sighed and put her elbow on the counter, resting her chin in her palm. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, he might like her. Then he would have said otherwise, right?

"Well what about you?" she asked, "Are you dating anyone, Seymour?"

Mr. Mushnik let out a sharp laugh at this. Humiliated by his response, Seymour's eyes fell to the floor as he turned bright red. She took this as an answer.

"Why on earth not?" she asked genuinely with a smile spreading on her lips.

"Quite a catch, aint he," Mr. Mushnik laughed.

Audrey's brow creased in anger from the indignation of this comment.

Seymour turned his back to both of them and grabbed another vase off the shelf. He took his time polishing, his hands moving slower than normal. He felt Audrey's eyes burrowing into his back. His heart had sunk low in his chest. He wished something would come up from the ground and swallow him. But it was true. He was nothing. He didn't deserve Audrey. Sweet and beautiful as she is she deserved a prince. He was just some pathetic little orphan living in a basement on Skid Row. He was her coworker, nothing more. And he never would be more. Suddenly he realized he couldn't stay in the shop another minute.

"Sir, I think I better take the gladiolas to the Scrivello office now," he stated, placing the vase back on the shelf and choking back the lump in his throat.

Mr. Mushnik glanced up at the clock and tapped his palms on the counter.

"I guess so Krelborn," he replied sourly, as if he didn't want the fun to end.

Seymour didn't have to be told twice. Without looking up he made his way across the room. Audrey moved to follow. "I'll get…"

He held out his hand and masqueraded a smile, "No, don't worry." He didn't know how long he could go without breaking.

She froze in her place as he passed by her through the swinging door and into the back room. Audrey glanced at her glitter stained hands. Oh, why did she have to go and say what she did? She couldn't imagine what Seymour must think of her now. And even if she hadn't said yes, this man wouldn't have been the only one. All her life it had been the same sad story. One so-called relationship after another. It was true, you don't meet nice boys. Not when you are pathetic enough to be on Skid Row. But then there's Seymour. It was hard to imagine a stronger contrast to her "boyfriends" than Seymour. He cared. He was sweet. He was smart. He was nice. He was innocent. All the things she knew she wasn't. She knew what she was though. Trash. And she deserved to be treated as such. Life wasn't a fairy tale, and she wasn't his Cinderella.

He returned through the swinging door and she hid her hands behind her back.

He passed right by and grabbed his red jacket off the rack. Glancing quickly back at Audrey he met her large brown eyes. He smiled slightly as if to tell her he was okay. Turning his back, he pushed past the door. With the ring of the bells he heard it close behind him. He stood there on the step for a few seconds inhaling the air. The January chill froze him immediately. It was always cold on Skid Row. He walked slowly past the shop window as he headed down the street. Peeking in momentarily he saw Audrey was talking to Mr. Mushnik. He read something on her lips that looked like "We're just friends". It was something she was reminding herself, though he couldn't tell. Seymour saw her turn her back and disappear out the back door. He quickened his pace, wanting to be far away. Seymour made it all the way to the end of the block before crying. Audrey didn't last that long.


End file.
